


Blush

by pyunsukee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff and goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyunsukee/pseuds/pyunsukee
Summary: It was impossible to make Ritsu Sakuma blush. But Tsukasa Suou is determined to make it possible.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back again with more fluff.. (●´ω｀●)  
> I only started writing this to try to get myself out of a bad mood, but then I got motivated to write and it turned in this... I hope you enjoy it!  
> I'm still not entirely confident in how I write the two of them, but I hope I portrayed them well enough for this to be cute haha

It was impossible to make Ritsu Sakuma blush.

Tsukasa had realised this after dating his sleepy senpai for a few months. He’d noticed that Ritsu hadn’t so much as turned the lightest of pink, not since the night they’d confessed to each other, but even then it hadn’t lasted long. He’d wondered if he was simply missing whenever it happened, but he’d kept a close eye on the other for a while after his realisation, and still hadn’t seen his cheeks change colour.  

 

* * *

 

“Ritsu-senpai, do you ever feel _embarrassed_ or _flustered_ ? We have been dating for over two months now, and I don’t believe I have ever witnessed you blushing.” Tsukasa asked him on one of their dates. He was only curious at this point, and he half expected to be called silly, because of course Ritsu felt those kinds of emotions… Right? _Everyone_ did.

“Hm? Not really…” Was Ritsu’s reply, which caused confusion to take over Tsukasa’s features, his attention now fully on Ritsu rather than the ice cream in front of him.

“But… Surely you do? It is normal for a person to feel these _emotions_ . I know that I feel them _often_ , especially… When I am around you, Ritsu-senpai.” He’d admitted, already feeling his cheeks becoming warm as Ritsu gave him an amused look.

“Mhm~ I know. Suu~chan always looks really cute when you blush♪” The statement only made Tsukasa’s face warmer, and his lips had shaped into a small pout. “But there isn’t really anything that embarrasses me, so why would I feel it?”

“Ghh… I am sure I could find something to make you _blush_. You couldn’t possibly be immune to everything…”

“Fufu~ I’d like to see Suu~chan try. You won’t be able to, though~“ They’d gone back to enjoying their desserts after this, the conversation seemingly forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Since then, Tsukasa had been determined to make his boyfriend blush. He’d tried practically _everything,_ from being the one to initiate intimate contact between them to tickling him, but when he’d initiated hand holding or surprised Ritsu with a kiss, it left Tsukasa with cheeks the colour of Ritsu’s eyes and Ritsu merely giving him the same old smirk which both infuriated Tsukasa and gave him butterflies _._ He’d also discovered that Ritsu was only ticklish in some places, but he’d been able to stop Tsukasa before he could reach them.

Tsukasa was frustrated. Anything he thought of never seemed to work, and after a month or so of attempting to get even the smallest flush out of the other, Tsukasa was beginning to lose hope of ever achieving his goal. He’d almost forgotten about what he set out to do until one evening in particular where he and Ritsu stayed behind in the studio after a late meeting with the rest of Knights. Ritsu had decided to work on a strategy for a future live, and Tsukasa offered to stay with him to keep him company and offer any help if Ritsu needed it (of course he didn’t, but if Tsukasa could stay around Ritsu a while longer ‘just in case’ he did, then it was a good enough excuse for him).

It was still slightly cold out, so the kotatsu was still in the studio, which Tsukasa was thankful for because he could sit close to Ritsu and watch him while he worked, and stay warm while doing so.

Admittedly, it was odd to see Ritsu working like this, a serious but relaxed expression on his face as he writes down possible ‘moves’ and works out the best way forward for them. More often than not, Ritsu constructed his strategies away from the group after doing his research, which he almost always did alone, then he would discuss it with the rest of them a day or two later. So seeing Ritsu working so intently for their unit was not something Tsukasa was used to. He’d only caught a glimpse of him working like this once before when he’d forgotten to pick up something in the studio, but he hadn’t been able to stay for long (much to his disappointment) because his driver had already arrived to take him home. Just that moment had given Tsukasa a new respect for his senpai, and now seeing him up close like this is almost mesmerising.

As he watches him, Tsukasa quietly hums to himself, getting lost in his thoughts. It was for reasons like this that he truly appreciated-… No, _loved_ Ritsu. To others he might seem lazy and a little weird, since most of the other students only get to see Ritsu when he’s sleeping or claiming to be a vampire who severely dislikes his brother. But Tsukasa knows he’s not only that. After spending time with him this past year, Tsukasa has learned he’s so much more than the lazy senpai he’d seen when he’d first joined Knights. Ritsu worked hard for his unit, and he cared about them a lot even if he didn’t admit it to them. It might not be obvious to those who aren’t around him as much as Tsukasa is, but he’s seen how much effort Ritsu actually puts in for them, for _him_ , and it was the small glimpses of this that really made Tsukasa truly admire him, and eventually fall in love with him.

Tsukasa is too caught up in his thoughts to realise that he’s been staring at Ritsu the whole time, so he doesn’t notice that Ritsu stops writing and sorting through his papers, and was now giving Tsukasa that same amused look he’d given him on many occasions when Tsukasa was doing something… Unusual. He tilts his head slightly at the younger boy, curiosity clear in his features.

“Is Suu~chan thinking ‘dirty’ things~? You’ve been deep in thought all this time…”

Tsukasa blinks after hearing Ritsu’s question, and his lips curve into a warm smile, not really thinking about the words leaving his mouth in reply to him.

“Ritsu-senpai… I _love_ you.” He speaks clearly, as if there could be no other answer than that. It takes a second for Tsukasa to realise what words he’s spoken, and he feels his face heating up instantly as he quickly sits up straight and starts stuttering, trying to think of an excuse for his sudden admission. They hadn’t said anything of the sort to each other yet, Tsukasa had no idea when the appropriate time to say something like this was, so he was intending to hold off until Ritsu said it or until he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“I-I m-mean I-I-… Ah…” He falls silent as his eyes scan Ritsu’s face, looking for any signs that he was upset and hoping he hasn’t just messed up by saying words he wasn’t even sure Ritsu wanted to hear yet, or even reciprocated the strong feelings Tsukasa had admitted to. Though, he is slightly taken aback when he notices the colour change in Ritsu’s cheeks. He’s not sure if he’s imagining it in his desperate state, but the more he focuses on the usually pale skin, he can tell that Ritsu’s cheeks are a darker shade than usual. As much as he’d like to keep his focus on this, Ritsu hasn’t said anything yet and Tsukasa was beginning to worry he’d made a mistake. He’s looking at Tsukasa with his mouth open slightly, clearly surprised to hear what he’d said.

Tsukasa lowers his head to look at the kotatsu when Ritsu doesn’t say anything. The silence is almost suffocating, and it felt like it had been hours since either of them have spoken, though it had actually been less than a minute.

“Suuchan…” His eyes widen when Ritsu’s voice breaks the silence, and he feels Ritsu’s finger beneath his chin, gently pulling the younger boy’s head back up so he’ll look at him again. Tsukasa is surprised when his eyes meet Ritsu’s face to see that the slight blush on his cheeks had darkened further. There isn’t any doubt in Tsukasa’s mind now that he’d managed to achieve the impossible and fluster his senpai, though he’s still not entirely happy about it, because he still hasn’t said anything and he’s nervous to hear what Ritsu’s reply might be.

“I love you, too.” Ritsu says once he has Tsukasa’s attention, speaking with the same amount of clarity and sureness that Tsukasa had done moments before, even with his obvious embarrassment. Any fears that Tsukasa might have still had that Ritsu didn’t feel quite the same yet are erased when he sees the soft smile he directs towards him, a smile which Tsukasa had only seen a few times while he’d known Ritsu.

Tsukasa can’t help but smile back at him as warmth spreads through his chest and into his cheeks, knowing now that Ritsu reciprocated his love, and he can’t think of a better moment than now to finally witness Ritsu properly blushing. Though, if he was honest, after Ritsu’s reply he wasn’t really interested in getting Ritsu to blush anymore. Nothing could have made him happier than knowing that the person he held the most respect for and admired more than anyone else loved him just the same, it gave him so much more joy than seeing his cheeks change colour. This moment was something that would only happen once, and he was going to cherish it forever.

(Though, now he knows it isn’t entirely impossible to make Ritsu Sakuma blush, and he definitely will be using this information for future use. Fufu~)

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, if you wanna talk abt Ritsukasa or just abt anything in general, you can find me at @ritsukasa_ on twitter! Thank you for reading (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
